Spider-man: Different Worlds, Different Destinies
by NeoTyson
Summary: In a world where the Crimson King and his symbiote army have took over, Norman Obsorn and "The Resistors" seek aid of Spider-man and the avengers in a different world. But will they be able to coexist for both worlds to come together, destinies must be fulfill to stop the Symbiote invasion from spreading for one hero fights for his Legacy. Spider-man/Ms. Marvel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Spider-man: Different Worlds, Different Destinies

Prologue

In another world in the marvel universe, a dark reign has taking over. In this world, people who are trying to survive are living in fear, heroes are no longer their self, villains come together to try to stop the threat and have fail, but the overall fact is that this world had been overrun by symbiotes that was being lead by the Crimson King and his wife the Crimson Queen. The Crimson King, after discovering the true power of being bonded with the symbiote, ruled over the symbiote army thanks to his ability to control them and turn people into a symbiote forms of their self. It looks as if nothing or no one could stop The Crimson King's reign over the world but little do most people know that this worlds Anti-Avengers that consist of Flash Thompson (in his Agent Venom suit), General Ross (Red Hulk), Captain Marvel (Carol but more on her story later), and their Leader Norman Obsorn (The Iron Patriot who is also the mentor of the next Spider-man: Miles Morales) have seem to figure out a way that could put a stop to the Crimson King but the plan is a heavy risky for Norman has been working on a machine called "Time Dilation Accelerator" that can go to different dimensions. The reason for making this machine is so they can go to another dimension to seek aid from his archenemy in a world where he still is the amazing hero and not the dark ruler that he is in this world to help launch a bigger plan that he has in store.

"But how exactly do we know this will work, you just got the machine built completely so it's not like we had many tests with using it?" Flash ask Norman not fully believing that they would be able to see a peaceful world let alone travel through dimensions.

Flash Thomas was a former friend/rival of the Crimson King. Before he became king, he figured out his secret and form a good friendship with him, but when the Symbiote war happen he felt that he needed to bring justice and help out. Though he didn't have powers at the time, he heard about Norman Obsorn forming the Anti Avengers and decided to join him. At this point, Norman was able to give him battle suit that was made base of the original Venom suit that allows Flash to have full control without worrying about being corrupted by wearing it. Since then he has now been known as Agent Venom and has come along way with his training to becoming a great asset to the team.

"Honey, what other choice do we have? We already know we can't take the fight to the Crimson King without an army and this might the only idea that could save this world. I believe the risk is worth it!" Captain Carol said as she was comforting her man Flash.

Now most people wouldn't expect Carol and Flash as a couple but after all she been through and Flash being there for her since she join the team, they are able to make it together as a couple. She joins the team reluctantly after a battle with the Crimson King and his wife that cause an unfortunate event to happen to her. She was later save by Flash from being rape by an infected Marcus (her ex) and was later asked to join the team after getting her treated. She doesn't at first but decides later she does after learning how to trust again plus wanting revenge.

"Look I don't care what we do at this point, all I know is that the more days we are second guessing our selves the sooner Crimson King will figure out our plans and I'm not going down with out a fight anyways so I say lets test the baby out." General Ross said in his normal form.

When it came to him joining, it was for one main reason and it was to avenge the lost of his family that were turn into symbiotes by the King his self. He witness the King out one day infecting his family on one of the security cams at the base, thus he went after him but only to get beating by Bruce Banner in his Symbiote Hulk form. From there, he meets with Norman about making him stronger in his Hulk form and from there he accepts his request quickly to join the team. However because he more of a lone wolf since the war started, he has not taking the time to become close friends with anyone in the group.

"Everyone just calm down! I get there is a risk into doing this for if we go through with it we might not even make it back or get into a world we want to be in, but after going through old notes with Doctor Otto Octavius before he got kill I'm confident that using the Time Dilation Accelerator will get us to any other realm to and back." Norman Obsorn explains to the team.

Before forming the Anti-Avengers and the symbiote war, he was known as the Hobgoblin (a villain who had many battles with the Crimson King before he became evil) until the symbiote war started. When he saw what his archenemy had become thanks to being bonded with the suit for to long and falling under its influence plus losing his son to him, he realize that he cause a lot of pain to every person who cross his path and it took losing his son (who was friends with the Crimson King) to change his way and take on a redemption path. During the war, he and Tony Stark had a long conversation about his change of heart as well as wanting to help in the war. Though Tony didn't fully agree with allowing him to help, he really didn't have much of a choice as they were already losing. So he help cure the Goblin side out of him and gave him one of his iron man suit and thus became Iron Patriot in the war.

"I have faith that this will work, I just feel we don't all need to jump into the portal if it activates. Maybe just a few of us should go and the others stay here for if the we don't make it." The young Miles Morales (The future Spider-man) said to his mentor as they continue to discuss their plan.

Miles got his powers at the age of 15, in the same lab his former mentor got his powers from. After his former mentor fell to the dark side and became the Crimson King. Norman was able to save from almost being kill by Symbiote Scorpion and took him under his wing to finish training him to being the next Spider-man if the time came that he would need to fight the King.

"Your right Miles, that's why I prefer just me and you going while the other stay since we wont have any idea on how another realm will be like and plus possibly seeing another version of ourselves will definitely cause some confusion." Norman agreeing with his protégé thinking he couldn't risk the whole team plus brining Miles will help with proving that they are from a different dimension.

"Grrrrr fine, I still think its dangerous even attempting to go through with it without any tests." Flash said with concern.

" Well that's why we need to start testing it so we can know if it will work or not." Miles said as he reaches for the machine and started messing with it.

"Um kid I don't think you should…." As General Ross was trying to tell Miles not to mess with the device, he accidentally flips a switch that causes a black hold to appear from it.

"Holy hell, Miles what did you?!" Captain Marvel said with panic in her voice as they all were looking at the portal in front of them.

"All I did was flip this switch, how was I suppose to know it would do that?" He question back, as he got closer to the black hole.

"No don't get to close to it!" Norman trying to warm him but as soon as he grab his arm the portal suck both of them in with a huge force. The others gasp seeing their team members being sucked in and as soon as they were going to make a jump for it, the portal closed right in front of them.

"Oh god, where did go?" General Ross asking the only question that could escape his mouth.

"I have no idea, but we can only hope whatever they end up that its somewhere that can get help and find their way back here…" Flash responded as he held on to Captain Marvel.

**Author notes: Well here's the official challenge ****that Patrickthenobleman wanted me to do. I know there are probably a lot of questions base on the prologue but they will be answer and reveal throughout the ****story. I mainly went with the web of shadow type storyline for the parallel world for it hasn't been really done before plus I'm going to try to make this story different then the other top Spidey/Ms marvel stories like Dakkaman777: Flame of war, Reborn Dark Phoenix: Love & war, Patrickthenobleman: The spider, the bird, the law, and the Goblin, and Aspiringactor: re-spinning the web (Which you should check out their stories). Anyways, Review, follow, and favorite if you like!**


	2. In an different universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

We now go to another parallel universe that has not gone through a symbiotie invasion. In this Marvel universe, people are now living in fear, heroes aren't their selves as well as villains. There is no Crimson King to rule over, yet you have villains like Loki and Dr. Doom who tried to take over but thanks to ultimate alliances between The Avengers and X-men they were able to do stop Doom's major plan of taking over.

Even though the symbiotie invasion never happen, The Fold (which came from nanite technology to use as mind control on the super villains) nearly took over due to events that have taken place in the Civil war, that divided the superhero community down in half with Iron-man (who came up with nanite formula) leading the Pro-Registration against Captain America's Anti Registration. Mid-way in the war, Iron-man's nanite agents begin to lose control attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they were programmed to help and became a disease that started effecting everyone.

Trying to find a way to stop it, Nick Fury form a team of Spider-man, Wolverine, and Spider-woman (the three form a strong bond during their time with the Anti-side) along side Ms. Marvel (who was on the Pro-side) to be the "Secret Avengers" (temporary) and sent them to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone where the rebel superheroes and super villains that have been captured were held, to get a sample of the nanite formula. After gaining the formula and escaping the Negative zone it was believe that Fury didn't make it after staying behind but later it was confirmed that Fury was taken over by The Fold as well as the nanites spreading worldwide. The Secret Avengers found out that The Tinkerer was behind the invasion and stop him and Fury from letting the invasion fully took over everyone.

Ever since the invasion has stop, the Superhuman Registration Act was repealed with the President granting full amnesty to all Anti-Registration heroes which allow Captain America and Iron-man to reform The Avengers again with old faces gone and new faces decided to join up.

* * *

*New York City*

"Hello everyone, this is your friendly neighbor hood Spider-man. Now you would think now I would be doing something fun like play videos game or maybe just swing around or get on J.J's ever lasting nerves. *BOOOOM* Nope instead I'm trying to stop my two archenemies WHO CALL THEIR SELVES HELPING US AGAINST THE FOLD BUT TURNS RIGHT AROUND AND TRIES TO KILL ME!" This came from the Amazing Spider-man as he tries to dodge the attacks of the Green Goblin and Venom (Gargan).

"Well Wall-Crawler I told you when we defeated The Fold that I will blast you to pieces and I plan on keeping my word!" Green Goblin respond as he was getting his revenge on Spider-man for being even more annoying when he decided to work with the good guys.

"If you think about it I gave you the chance to kill me but you chose the goodie-two-shoes route instead. Sometimes I prefer you wearing the suit so you could show more back bone." Venom responded as well as he went for another attack on Spidey only to miss and get stomp on the back by him.

"Come on Gargan the suit would make me less funny and Gobby for trying to blast me you are really doing a poor job which should make you wonder about that wide berth don't you think?" Spider-man shot back at them. He wasn't taking the fight seriously and knew it made the two angrier.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMARTA** MOUTH! Gargan maybe its time to do our combo attack and finish Spider-man once and for all hahahahahah." Green Goblin look towards Venom with an evil smile.

"Wait that sounds like a very evil idea... who I'm kidding I am evil so lets do it." Venom answer back knowing just what he needed to do.

"Wait Gobby having an idea? I never would had guest that you have a brain to come up with one." Spider-man joked not being aware of their plan.

"Well think fast wall-crawler!" Green Goblin said as he threw a smoke bomb that went off in mid-air causing Spider-man not be able to see whats going on.

"Oh no a smoke bomb! What will I do now?" Spider-man ask with sarcasm in his voice.

"Time for phase 2." Venom said as he shot his dark webs at Spider-man's feet to stick on the ground not being able to move.

"Okay now I'm a bit scare." Spidey said as tries to get out of the dark webbing.

Realizing it will take a min to get out of the webbing, Spider-man curse the venom suit for blocking his spider-sense when ever Venom does a sneak attack. He then saw Venom with his bare hands picking up concrete off the ground that look like a huge rock once he got it off the ground. Green Goblin proceeded in sticking multiple bombs on the rock as Venom was ready to launch it at the trapped Spider-man.

"Whats wrong Web-head, are you wishing you had the suit now to get you out of this sticky situation?" Venom taunting Spider-man.

Spidey had to admit with the extra strength that the suit gives when wearing it he would had been out of the position he was in faster.

"Gargan you talk as if you rather I wear that suit again, I guess it shows you aren't the jealous type in your relationships." Spider-man responded still trying to get his legs free.

Venom glared at him, "Don't get it twisted, I hate that the suit still has strong feelings for you. I just still can't see why you left it. Think about it when you had worn it, it gave you power, boldness to defeat your foe by any means necessary, and made you feel like you could do anything you want yet you rejected. Care to explain before we end you once and for all?" Venom question him.

Green Goblin wanted Spider-man gone as soon as possible but he couldn't help but feel curious about his archenemies reason of abandoning something that gave him so much power to crush his foes.

"Yea wall-crawler since this will be the last time I have to deal with you screwing up my plans, I will allow one last question answer especially one like this."

Though he was trying to stall time, Spidey did think about the last time he had the Venom suit. What Gargan said was true that it did increase the strength of his abilities, it also gave him more confidence as Peter Parker to do anything he wanted to do.

"Yea your right, the suit did make me do all of what you said but you are missing some important facts. It made me cocky as a person in a bad way, I ended up hurting my love ones because of its aggression nature, not to mention that it only wants a host to live not to help the host. If nothing else I would had ended up like Eddie Brock, being a monster which would had destroy the legacy that I have built as a hero... that's why I got rid of it and still think your better off with the scorpion suit then that one." Spider-man answer in a bold voice.

"Tsk tsk always trying to be the hero and be good to everyone in your life. Yet you forget that at the end of the day, your still human like me which means you have a dark side even without the suit. For once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out." Green Goblin said in a serious tone that shocked Spider-man to where he couldn't come up with a funny comeback line.

"To bad you won't be alive long enough to realize that since its time for you to perish. SAY GOODBYE SPIDER-MAN!" Venom chime in as he was about to throw the rock with bombs. Spidey closed his eyes under his mask hoping for some type of miracle to happen, only for a yellow blast that came from the sky blew the rock up knocking Venom and Goblin to the ground.

"Awww, I though hit the Spider was our game Spidey." Said a voice that Spider-man knew way to well that made him form a huge smile as he saw his current girlfriend named Ms. Marvel hover towards him.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I keep getting caught being the target of that game." Spider-man joke back as Ms. Marvel lift him off of Venom's webbing.

"You okay?" She ask in caring voice.

"Well I have some scratches here and there but nothing I couldn't handle." Spidey respond with a smile.

"Well maybe when this is over I can play nurse and make you feel all better." Ms Marvel suggested with her seductive voice as she grab on Spider-man's suit causing him to blush bright red underneath his mask.

"UGHHHH I think I'm gonna be sick if I watch anymore of this crap." Venom said trying to make his self throw up.

Green Goblin also disgusted at what he was seeing as they were trying to recover from that blast. "I agree, I mean who invited the Spider-whore anyway?"

Record stop

As if time had stop, both Venom and Spider-man look at Goblin with their mouth wide open and then turn to see an angry blonde woman who eyes turn bright yellow looking at both Venom and Goblin.

"Oh shi.." Venom couldn't get the words in time for an angry Ms. Marvel charge at them and starting beating the hell out of both of them leaving Spider-man looking on as a reminder "to don't piss off your superhero girlfriend".

* * *

*Elsewhere in New York*

"Ahhhhh!" screams that came from Norman Obsorn and Miles from the parallel universe as they were thrown out of the portal that had suck them in earlier from the Time Dilation Accelerator and landed in an alley near the oscorp building.

"Well that's the last time I'm touching a black portal of time." Miles said as he got up.

"As much as I am upset with the fact that you did, at least we know that it works. The only problem is that now we have no idea where we landed." Norman responded as they started walking out the alley.

They saw the oscorp building that look like it was in middle of being repair and everything looked peaceful compare to their world.

"If anything we must of landed in a universe that is different from ours for it seems calm and no sight of symbiotes." Norman said as he continue to look around.

"It seem like years since I saw this type of view of a city, I wish the others could see it like this." Miles said as he saw no army of symbioses but just regular people who don't seem to be concern or in fear.

Norman put his hand on Miles shoulder and said, "They will when we take down the Crimson King and restore our world the way it was supposed to be, but we will need to get help from the heroes from this world... especially him."

Miles saw him pointing at a billboard and when he saw who he was referring to he agreed 100%.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Said a voice as Norman and Miles look and saw some people with guns and a man walking towards them.

"No way..." Miles said as his eyes were wide-open as he saw a man that he never though he would see again.

* * *

*Back at the crime scene*

"Man you really gave them a beat down babe." Spider-man told Ms. Marvel as they watch the police take Venom and Green Goblin from the rooftop.

"Hey they had it coming insulting me like that and no one messes with my man." She said as she wrap her arms around his neck.

Spidey wrap his arms around her waist still thinking how did he get so lucky to have a woman like her.

"No one besides you babe," He responded. "Thank you for the save, its nice having a superhero girlfriend who has super strength and can fly me to anywhere I want to go."

"Hehe you know I'm always here for you." She told him with a smile that turn into a pout, "Speaking of flying you somewhere, are we still on for tonight?" She ask him in a way of reminding him that they had a date tonight.

Spider-man remember fully as he answer her, "Oh course, I'm suppose to meet up with Logan but we are definitely are still on for tonight."

"I'm suppose to meet up with Jessica but I can't wait for tonight." She said leaning towards his face with his leaning towards her.

"Neither can't I." Spidey said as lift his mask up to where he and Ms. Marvel could kiss each other. They kiss each other passionately as Peter held her close to his body and Carol holding his face as they continue to kiss each others lips.

"You know *kiss* we should *kiss* get going to see our other friends *kiss*," Peter try to tell Carol but kept getting caught up with how well Carol lips felt.

"I agree *kiss* we shouldn't *kiss* keep them waiting *kiss*," Carol trying to respond to Peter but couldn't stop feeling Peter's soft lips in her mouth.

"Okay *kiss* on the count of 1 *kiss* we will stop alright *kiss*?" He said trying to end their session.

"Alright babe *kiss* 3." Carol started counting.

"2 *kiss*" Peter counting back as he shot a web line at another building getting ready to move.

"1" She said with one huge kiss as Peter got his self off and starting swinging away but not with hearing a loud *YAAHHOOOO* that made Carol just laugh at how cute he was.

"What can I say, he's mine amazing Spider-man." She said as she flew off to meet with Jessica. She couldn't help her self as she found her self screaming *WHOOOOOO*!

"Okay I really am starting to act like him a little to much" She said as she started to blush after her excitement came out.

* * *

*Later at buffalo wilds wings*

Though he was 30 mins late Peter was able to meet up with Logan to catch some of the football game that was showing at the restaurant. Though opposite in their personalities, Peter and Logan became very close friends before and during the Civil war always having each other back. Peter looks up to Logan knowing he has experience a lot in his life from being in the same war with Captain America up to now so its easy for him to ask for advice. When Logan first met Peter as Spider-man he found him extremely annoying and immature but it wasn't until he got to know Peter and understood why he act and does the stuff he does and overtime grew to have a lot of respect for him as they face enemies together especially having the same views that he had on the Superhuman registration act that would negativity effect the mutants.

"So bub, how are things going?" Logan ask Peter as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh you know me getting jump by two of my arch nemesis and still being call a menace by Jolly oh Jameson... the usual." Peter responded.

Logan gave him the look, "Right... but that's not what I was talking about."

Peter knew exactly what he was talking about but he deciding to keep playing dumb hoping he won't push the subject anymore.

"Ohhhh the issue between me and Tony, look I know I haven't return his calls but you can't blame me after what he did. It will be a while until our relationship will be fixed." Peter said but still not answering the question.

Logan shook his head knowing Peter is trying to change the subject but there was truth to what he was saying. Before the war, Peter and Tony Stark had a student/teacher relationship where Tony was like a mentor to Peter. At one point he gave him his own Iron-Spider suit as a gift which Peter would wear at times (depends on who he's facing). However when the war started and Iron-man was leading the Pro-Reg side and Spider-man sided with Cap that's when their relationship went down hill.

At one point Iron-man caught Spider-man (in the iron-spider suit) trying to free some of the non register heroes where he threaten Spidey to register or he was going to go after his love ones like Aunt May and Mary Jane, which set Spider-man off as they gotten to a brutal battle. Tony though he would beat Peter by using the suit he gave him by activating the code he put on it just in case he went rogue wearing it. Unknown to Tony, Peter added a reverse code during his time putting adjustments to the suit where he realize that the code was there. So he used the reverse code to give him the upper hand on Stark that force him to send his natine control super-villans to back him and brutally beat Spider-man in a 4 on one fight. He survive thanks to Logan, Spider-woman, Luke, Iron fist, and Punisher making the save for him.

After that fight and the war, Peter had anger towards his former mentor for the way he acted and that he threaten his love ones making things real difficult for their relationship to be patch even with Tony apologizing to him not meaning to say and do the things he did towards him. Peter almost didn't rejoin the Avengers because of Tony and Logan wouldn't have blame him if he didn't but that definitely wasn't what he was referring to.

"I know its going to take time for the issue between you and Stark to die now and you're not the only one who has resentment for him but the question I'm asking is how are thing between you and Carol?" Logan told him going back to his original question.

"Thats what you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask that?" Peter ask with sarcasm earning him a "GRRRR" by Logan.

"I'm just playing jeez, things are pretty good... so far." Peter answer with some doubt.

"So far?" Logan ask back.

"Bro you already know how I feel." Peter said with his head down looking in his cup.

"*Deep Breath* Seriously Pete you have to get over that negativity and stop thinking that something this good won't last." Logan told him in a serious tone.

Carol became good friends with Peter after he joined the Avengers for the first time and Spider-woman introduce them. When Carol met Peter, she found him quite annoying at times as Spider-man but to his self at times as Peter, but after going on a date she learn a lot about him and decided she wanted to have a good friendship with him. When Peter met Carol he saw a confident, strong, beautiful women who he later found out through her that she had dealt with a lot of painful stuff in her past just like him, which made their friendship grow to where they were like best friend.

Not known to many people other than Logan and Jessica, before the war officially began, Peter and Carol had a conversation about which side they would join and were both disappointed when they realize they would be on different sides even with trying to convince each other to join the same side. Before the act came to plan they made a promise if they meet for Ms. Marvel to not arrest Peter or vise versa. Lucky they were able to play it off as Ms. Marvel would act like she would arrest Peter but lets him get a way some how. With being on opposite side, Peter found his self missing Carol a lot (to where both Logan and Jess notice) even though ever once in a while they would have their moments of meeting up and running from her. That change when they was stop by Fury and was asked to work together again which made Peter very happy inside being around Carol again. As they later on face Fury (Fold Form) he took a major hit when Fury sent a strong blast towards Carol and he quickly jump in nearly getting his self kill, but he was willing to because he really cared for her more than he thought.

Now that the two are a couple, Peter's negative emotions haunts him for he hasn't had a successful relationship with his past exes with Gwen dying, having to break up with Mary jane because of his super-hero life, as well as Black-cat aka Felicia dumping him for she just wanted Spider-man not Peter Parker. At times he feel that it was too good to be true that he was with a marvelous woman like Carol when she has made him the most happiest man on earth.

"I know and I'm trying not to, it's just hard giving what I been through with my other relationships." Peter told him.

"Why don't you just talk to her about it, I mean you can't have a healthy relationship if you don't talk about things like that bub." Logan explain to him with Peter shaking his head in agreement.

"Your right, and I will tonight when we have our date. You be having some good advice wolf boy." Peter said appreciating having Logan in his life.

Logan smirk and said, "Well dud! I'm the best there is..."

"We know the rest you don't have to finish it," Peter said laughing at him with Logan laughing back.

"Soooo you and Jess?" Peter questioning Logan like he did him earlier.

"What about me and her?" Logan said acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

Peter was not letting him off the hook as he push the subject, "Oh don't even go there, I'm referring to the fact that you 2 been dating even before the Fold attack. Logan and Jessica sitting in the mansion, K.I.S.S." *snikt* Peter stop as saw Logan's crawls coming out in front of his face.

"Don't stop, Go head and finish the song. Its my favorite song to gut a spider to!" Logan told him.

Peter knew deep down he was not going to gut him over that but he didn't feel like playing his version of hit the Spider so he simply said, "I think I will stop singing now."

"Good *puts crawls back* now to answer your question we okay. It's still kinda weird how me and her became what we are now but hey I'm happy with her and she said she happy with me so I say that's a done deal." Logan responding to Pete.

Peter went to grab his cup to make a cheers, "Well at least we can say got some beautiful tough girlfriends."

Logan grabs his beer bottle to cheer back, "That I can agree bub." He said as they continue to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

*Mahatma mall, New York same time as Peter and Logan's meeting*

Carol and Jessica was at the mall picking out something for Carol to wear for her date with Peter later tonight. They were very close friends before and after the civil war so it was very easy for the two to pick back up in their sister type relationship.

"So its been a few months since you and Pete have been official. How does it feel?" Jessica ask Carol who was checking out some nice dresses.

"Its been wonderful Jess. Peter is a great guy who treats me right, and makes me feel very special." Carol told her with a huge smile on her face.

"I glad that you two are happy with each other. I didn't think well hell no one would have though that you two would be a couple but we all are happy for you guys" Jess told her with a smile.

"Thanks, its nice hearing that from you." Carol told her as she continue to look around.

"All though since I knew Peter before you I actually was consider going after him." Jessica said getting Carol attention.

"Really?! What made you decide not to?" Carol question her with a serious look.

"I don't know. You have to keep in mind that his past relationships didn't work out so I was sure if I should go after him or not but don't worry I wouldn't dare try to take him from you." Jessica explain to her.

"As long as you remember he's mine. Okay I think this is the one." Carol said as she show Jessica the dress that make a shocking look form on her face.

"Are you sure you two are going on a date or a funeral?" Jessica asks Carol which made her confuse.

"What you mean?" She question her with Jessica quickly smiling.

"I ask because knowing when Peter sees you in that he will pass out from seeing how hot you are in it haha." Jessica joked with Carol playfully push her laughing back.

"Well I just want to him to know that I want to look the best for him. With that in mind what about you and Logan?" Carol question Jessica.

"We are pretty good, I thought Logan would had ended it knowing how he really doesn't do relationship but he told me he wants to see where it goes and so do I." Jessica said as she kinda blush of the though of Logan.

Logan and Jess got close when they both realize that they both was on Cap's side of the war. Them two and Peter would take apart in a lot of missions together at the time. Their relationship started off just base off of sex secretly, since they were more sexual attracted to each other, but after the major fight against nanite control Nick they had a serious talk on where they stand in their relationship they were in. Logan admitted that he started to have feelings for her but was scare of getting to close to her which Jessica reassure him that he wouldn't lose her and wanted to be more than just sex buddies, so they became a couple before Peter and Carol did.

"I think y'all two are great together and its nice to see Logan have a soft spot." Carol told her with a smile being really happy about the two.

"True but don't let him hear you say that or as he would say Gut You hahaha." Jess responded as she mocked how her boyfriend would react to hearing about him as a soft spot which made a huge laugher come from the two as they continue their hangout time until Peter and Carols date.

* * *

**Author note**

**Before I start I want to thank Dakkaman77 for helping go over this ****chapter. Now this was just to set up and tell you what is going on in this universe as some made notice this story so far is base off the video games Spider-man WOB and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Don't worry there will be chapters of 1. How the symbiotie war started and 2. Crimson Kings pov. This story is kinda hard to do because I'm trying not to make it like Dakkaman77: Flames of War, Reborn Dark Phoenix: Love and war, and Patrickthenobleman: The spider, the bird, the law and the goblin since they are Spidey/Ms. Marvel parings (READ THEIR STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T) and I prefer reading about the paring then writing about them for my OTP is Spidey/Blackcat which I'm plaining a one-shot series and story of the two later on. Other then that Fav, Follow, and Review, and if you going to review and say something about errors please try to express the problem so I can fix it. Im more and willing to learn and I'm not perfect.**


End file.
